


celestial beings & business taxation

by pflaume



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute meet ups, im sorry im bad at this, just fluff, or is it really mutual?, seungcheol sports a major crush i dont know where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pflaume/pseuds/pflaume
Summary: Choi Seungcheol: easily attractive, conventionally handsome, everyone's favorite... except for Yoon Jeonghan?Leave him alone, he's trying his best (in wooing unassuming, vague, oblivious Resident Assistant- who probably has hiccups in an emotional sense). Good luck, though.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. the celestial being

**Author's Note:**

> because i told myself "if seungcheol and jeonghan don't kiss in one of these days, i'm gonna make them. this is a threat."
> 
> also i made you choose between 'cute meet ups' vs. 'ive been in love with u for quite a long time' and y'all chose (b) so im writing (a) because i have problems with authority. just kidding, im writing both and this one made it outside (surprisingly).

Seungcheol hurls his way onto the skimpy hallway and through the sea of college students, some barely functioning on a Monday morning; others just about ready to curse the next living being to ever touch them. He avoids them rather skillfully, considering how most of his hasty movements are surrendered on muscle familiarity and just auto-pilot. Like he does have a choice. His head is throbbing and he’s as much as sure he’s still twenty-five percent drunk from whatever horrible decision he did last night. He ducks onto another, scarcely avoiding someone crying over a bunch of askew papers. If he focuses enough, he could collect some lecture notes from his locker and will probably make it to Business Taxation five minutes late, and that’s the best he can do right now.

At this moment, the hall is full of Mingyu _s;_ obvious hazards in the middle and walking limbs from side to side. Someone from behind him says “Hi Cheol!” and he scampers fast to get enough distance from the voice. He could not afford another uncalculated variable to his lead schedule right now-may it just be small talk over heads of unassuming business zombies for three seconds. God knows he’s a pushover and the next thing there is, he’s already in his car on the way to Jackson’s diner. No.

The slamming open of his locker does not drown out the spit of “Asshole” from behind him but he does not care, not when Wen Junhui’s face, painstakingly akin to a chesire cat, welcomes him once he slams it back close.

“Heard from a birdie you got yourself in trouble last night.” He gets handed with a steaming cup of coffee and for ten seconds, he forgets about the emotional trauma his college studies have given him. Bless Wen Junhui.

Seungcheol pulls on his backpack rather unceremoniously and asks, “Penalty for violation of unauthorized use of corporate names?”

Junhui swings his right leg like a high school girl and with an easy grin, he answers, “Ten thousand to two hundred thousand.”

“I fucking hate you,” Seungcheol chides, ready to bolt out of the hallway and into his lecture. At this instant, he has salvaged his allowance to procrastinate and any minute now, he’ll be fifteen minutes late. He can be five minutes late but never fifteen, because by then, Mr. Im would welcome him with a withering glance and it’ll make him feel like a disappointment the rest of the day. Sometimes he follows him in his nightmares. Before he can swivel to an angle towards his class though, Junhui pulls him off the traffic and he stumbles rather clumsily back.

The previous crowd of unruly students part, like magic, and it’s pretty surreal for Seungcheol to accept this because (1) he’s not in an American high school setting, (2) they were all still very Asian; and, (3) a poised, well-dressed man enters the hallway and Seungcheol openly gawks.

Let’s call him “angel”, his brain supplies not-so-helpfully. _Angel_ is the closest thing to a celestial being right now, assuming hangover is still gripping Seungcheol by the throat and that his remaining ability to think has been fried by alcohol last night. _The Angel_ of today is wholesomely elegant, dressed in a baby-blue dress shirt tucked in a tight-fitting white-washed ripped jeans. He’s beautiful, like he sports the blond because it was made for him and not the other way around; like he was plucked from among the children of the goddess of beauty to give mortals a favor. No one dares to interrupt him as if the crowd is either in love with him or just downright intimidated. Seungcheol shouldn’t be staring, as this wasn’t his obvious business, but he has already recounted his notes in _how not to sport a crush on a stranger 101_ and thinks “do not stare” is easier said than done.

“His building is two blocks away from Business though?” Junhui tilts his head and frowns.

Seungcheol snaps himself from his akin-to-drunken stupor to pull out the ample amount of information he got from what Junhui just said. He swivels heavily and questions, “You know him?” The older sizzles off the whine that threatens to spill from his throat because he doesn’t have the right to feel betrayed but somehow, he does.

“Yeah? Yoon Jeonghan?” Junhui nods, dumbly, as he fumbles for his notebook from his backpack, unaware that his friend might just have been malfunctioning.

_Yoon Jeonghan?_

There is a disturbing silence from when Junhui answers him until he’s rigid, mouth open, standing like a fish out of water. He recounts what he can scrape last night (but it’s futile as he was out of his wits drunk) and probably considered, he might have sold his soul to Satan to befall such sudden grace. Seungcheol chokes, bewildered, “He’s Yoon Jeonghan?” _The Angel_ is Yoon Jeonghan?

“Yeah? Engineering. Third year.”

“Holy shit,” Seungcheol musters, turns back and then right in front again. When he looks up, _The Angel_ is staring at him, stray blond locks falling into his face. The hallway had a slow motion, one where the both of them are the only ones not caught and that everyone, including _The Angel_ ’s equally pretty friends, are unaware of the interaction. _Celestial being_ cocks his right brow and mouths, “Lunch?”

And Seungcheol promises to himself he will never get drunk on three bottles of vodka ever again.

**vodka and friends**

_9:30 am_

[coups88]: i have lunch with jeonghan today

[coups88]: how do u even explain that

[coups88]: what the fuck

[kmin9yu]: lmaaaaaooooo

[kmin9yu]: he doesn’t remember

[coups88]: listen fuckface

[coups88]: im having a crisis

[kmin9yu]: u wound me hyung

[coups88]: JEON

[jeonwonwoo]: he’s the RA ?

[coups88]: he’s the what now

[v_nonnie]: good luck on that hyung

[v_nonnie]: heard he’s intense

[coups88]: can someone

[coups88]: PLEASE

[coups88]: just give me a timeline of what I did last night

[voboss]: give the poor man an excel file

[kmin9yu]: a pubmat AHAHSSASD

[coups88]: i swear to god

[coups88]: wonwoo?

[jeonwonwoo]: um

[jeonwonwoo]: you kind of scaled the third floor last night

[jeonwonwoo]: for a dare

[jeonwonwoo]: and then

[jeonwonwoo]: long story short, the RA was there

[coups88]: oh no

[cous88]: and…?

[jeonwonwoo]: and then you bribed him lunch

_10:19 am_

[jeonwonwoo]: they hated him because he speaks the truth

[coups88]: so it’s not a date?

[jeonwonwoo]: what do u mean it’s a date

[jeonwonwoo]: he’s probably gonna assign you resident hall chores

[jeonwonwoo]: over lunch

[coups88]: :(

[kmin9yu]: WONWOO U BROKE HIM

[jeonwonwoo]: i did not!

[jeonwonwoo]: wait

[jeonwonwoo]: you like him?????

[jeonwonwoo]: the RA?????? the literal devil????

[v_nonnie]: heard he tortures violating students

[k_min9yu]: no he doesn’t

[jeonwonwoo]: i can still hear the agonizing screams of the poor poor souls

[k_min9yu]: STOP U ARE SCARING HIM

[v_nonnie]: he’s above the law and the law will not be tampered with any human compassion

[jeonwonwoo]: hansol what the fuck are you on

[voboss]: rip choi seungcheol or chwe seungcheol whichever whatever

[kming9yu]: fallen (to romance) comrade

[jeonwonwoo]: a great friend

[v_nonnie]: a loving brother

_11:02 am_

[wen1996]: who gets to take his Nintendo Switch after he dies?

***

8:30 am

[jjongjjongie]: You owe me lunch today. Engineering. 11:25 am.

[jjongjjongie]: It's Yoon Jeonghan, by the way.

[jjongjjongie]: I got your number from Joshua.

_Read 9:10 am_

_***_


	2. robinhood from finance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't get their cute date in this one... yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the pace is so slow im gonna rip my hair all off

“You!” Seungcheol quite literally stomps into the library, every single heads turning at his direction. According to Wonwoo, every staff and administrative inside the library has an uncanny liking for Choi Seungcheol; the attractive guy in Finance who quite smiles a lot even though he has an armful of thick Warren Buffet and Howard Schilit books. Says he does not understand why, as Choi Seungcheol is somewhat a complicated (and unnecessarily patient it’s sometimes frustrating) person. But they probably get _dimples_ , and yeah, acceptable.

The library in Business does not come shy of the amount of students from other majors, loitering. Seungcheol has quite a following in them but that’s only because he’s expected in there during Wednesdays and Fridays (and what can Instagram ratio contribute to his feasib study? Absolutely nothing). But it’s Monday and he’s relatively stressed that Joshua does not even spare him a glance after his stunt of risking the said _‘uncanny liking’_ he’s harbored from the people in the facility.

Seungcheol pulls a chair in front of Joshua and it makes a heavy scraping sound against tile. It reminds him of the shriek Mingyu made when Jihoon slammed the door on him while his foot was halfway through the frame. Second year. It earned Mingyu a sprain and a cola from the unapologetic Jihoon. “Sorry!” he squeaks, then smiles at the already disarmed librarian and he feels like Robinhood, getting away with things for a greater cause. And the greater cause right now is.. _Celestial Being_ from Engineering. “Why did you give him my number?”

Joshua tilts his head and thinks, for quite a while. After fifteen long seconds, he places his book down – made a dramatic thud against mahogany – and says, “Who?”

“Who? Who? What are you? A fucking owl?” Seungcheol hisses but also quite pleased with himself for the comeback. Sometimes his braincells work at the most random moments he does not need brain for. _And that_ , _ladies and gentleman_ , he stops and says to himself; stupidly elated, _is quoted from The Wolf of Wall Street_. Because are you really a business major if you haven’t watched The Wolf of Wall Street? He has his ass halfway off the chair, his heart caught in his throat. “What does Yoon Jeonghan need me for? What does he want?”

“From you?” Joshua makes a look; rakes his gaze from Seungcheol’s Vans to his black hoodie and finally grimaces. Seungcheol takes offense and glares at him. Joshua laughs instead, “He said ‘free food’?”

***

_Engineering, 6 th floor._ Jeonghan is squeezing himself inside an elevator that glares big red “Overload”. He was the last one to step into the metal box (that does not even do its shitty up and down job properly, he mutters) but an underclassman steps out for him. He does not spare him a glance.

**private message (2)**

11:07 am

[hongji]: you were in business this morning?

[jjongjjongie]: And what about it?

[hongji]: nothing fishy.

[hongji]: nothing the likes of a business major with the name

[hongji]: that starts with letter s

[jjongjjongie]: I already said he’s free food, Joshua.

[hongji]: was talking about seokmin

[hongji]: but ok

[jjongjjongie]: You are so scandalous.

[hongji]: i am

[hongji]: i, too, am your bestfriend

[hongji]: who has had not one

[hongji]: not even one visit from u

[hongji]: bc u deem it unnecessary and a waste of energy

[hongji]: to walk two blocks

[jjongjjongie]: Tone down the theatrics wtf.

[hongji]: but earlier u were suddenly in my building???

[hongji]: not fishy to me!!!!

[hongji]: i will find out what is happening

[jjongjjongie]: Okay, Buzzfeed Unsolved.

***

_Earlier that week, Sunday 3:12 am; meaning exactly 14 hours ago._

Jeonghan starts to think that the rumors contiguous to Resident Building A might be true: never-ending hallways, sudden looming darkness, and maybe ghosts. It’s Sunday, his only own reprieve from RA duties because surely, no idiot would cast trouble on a Sunday night lest they fall either onto the hands of hangover or Jeonghan himself. The blond has rather incorporated his authority to an untouchable persona, thanks to the likes of Seungkwan and Soonyoung who you could feed the tip of the snow and would make a whole ice berg with it. No one dares to cross him by now, except the IT pricks from Resident Building B because they could never be nourished with good manners, as he likes to say.

But alas, an idiot might there be for as Jeonghan passes by the third floor common room, he caught sight of someone hauling himself up from the balcony. He seems to be stupidly drunk, judging from the way he laughs when he falls right forward and unto the floor.

“Ah, here we go again,” Jeonghan helplessly whispers to no one and makes a mental note of double checking locks in balcony doorways as the man slides it open. Delinquent dormers who violate the curfew is not new to him and if they get their asses frostbitten in the wee hours of the middle of the semester, it will be the last of his concern. “Honestly,” he complains, more to the lonely coffee table as he waits for the idiot to step into the light and surrender himself, “we actually need a murder right now.”

Jeonghan squares himself to recite Section 4 of House Rules, stance firm and aggressive, but as the idiot slowly gets soaked with the yellowish luminescence of the common room lamp, the RA clamps his mouth suddenly shut. A mop of curly black hair, swollen pink hued lips, a ghostly pale complexion and a smirk juxtaposed alongside sharp features that has Jeonghan thinking male Snow White could be his savior, who will whisk him away from all of his responsibilities and competitive grade consciousness in a great white stallion and unto a mansion by the forest. There’s a low whistle inside his head that never makes a cut to his lips and a _“Jeonghan, you indecisive horny shit,”_ that awfully sounds like Joshua.

The idiot spots him standing awkwardly next to the said lamp and shrieks, “I’m sorry! Did I scare you?” Said idiot tilts his head in obvious confusion, lurching forward in a loopy balance that has him exactly ten inches away from Jeonghan’s face. ( _‘What the fuck?’_ ) It would have looked adorable but the way he stares down the RA was nothing innocent, like it was wolfish; like he was the one being interrogated rather than the other way around. Maybe it was how his big doe eyes were ruggedly accentuated with what looks like a smudge of eyeliner or maybe it was because he’s wearing something that leaves little to the imagination.

Jeonghan tries his best to avoid looking down the sheer black material of the idiot’s blouse but _boy, whoo._ “You should not be out in the hallways during these hours,” Jeonghan blurts rather haphazardly, instead of the usual _‘You’re violating insert pretentious section of the House Rules’_ spiel, obvious tingling in the tip of his fingertips running towards his spine from the whole cringe. What the fuck did he just say? Did he just sound like fucking Professor McGonagall?

Easily attractive, conventionally handsome idiot smiles stupidly at him and steps forward. Jeonghan steps back. He is so ready to smack him square in the jaw if he tries anything malicious. There will be no holdbacks whatsoever. But instead, he gets a slurry, “I’m so drunk right now but if I wasn’t I would have asked for your number so I can invite you to Lunch tomorrow.”

The RA splutters, indignant and so flustered, he could hide himself under the carpet. He burns hot pink, from the neck up to his face, he can actually taste it in his mouth.

Excuse me?

“Choi Seungcheol, you dumb fuck!” Someone hollers from the end of the hallway and Jeonghan gets glimpse of a smattering of students in various dress ups (Goth, pink pastel, nemo mascot, a fucking clown costume, you name it. He thinks he sees Mingyu from Marketing dressed up as Edward Scissorhands and two of his juniors in Engineering as Jack and Rose. What in the actual fuck is happening?) pushing each other into the fire exit, he assumes, before they all disappear down the corner.

***

_Engineering. Lobby. Ground floor._

**unknown number**

11:19 am

[+990284..] I’m outside your lecture room. Lunch?

_Read 11:24 am_

Jeonghan side steps into the foyer, when he actually does not need to. At this exact moment, he looks up and finds male Snow White standing by the ostentatious fountain in front of their building. He is devoid of all the smug party persona he had seen from him last night. Today, he is Robinhood, clad in a yellow pullover topped with a denim overall. Robinhood from Finance is already staring at him in a way that Jeonghan isn’t already unfamiliar with but he bites down the urge to grin, like he was expecting him. His vendetta against ‘helplessly blushing for a certain business major student’ is a lost cause.

The RA pockets his phone but not before blocking the unknown number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really be out here throwing shit not even planned, just bored :/

**Author's Note:**

> i promise this will not have any ounce of angst in it. i swear to seungcheol's absolutely adorable smile (i cannot lie to him ok). i really just want to write uni students cj and i want to have a jump in a socmed format (thanks it's fun). im assuming this will have 5 parts ???
> 
> the plot... um thrown haphazardly? so if you want in on ideas or scenes u want me to write in this fic, visit me in twt or in my cc: curiouscat.me/pflaume i will try my best to incorporate with their characterizations.
> 
> .... and if i dont finish this, what are yall gonna do? come over? jk jk jk stay at home ok!!! stay safe!!! and ship cj!! periodt!!!


End file.
